


[Podfic] Like Water, Like Wind

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: I could see very clearly despite the dark, and indeed for once I did not stumble as I walked over the rough ground. I had no destination except away, a brute animal instinct of flight mastering my limbs while my mind busied with less coarse things, solacing itself in the smell of worm-wood, bitter and clean, and the spare barren walls of the valley, a worn purple like heather against the night.





	[Podfic] Like Water, Like Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Water, Like Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643507) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



I'm really impressed by the prose style here, and hope I did it justice. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/vhb73z9z9fyqnev4w419wl1tveks1vw6). Length: 15 m 13 s.


End file.
